Fiction:SaiSakuSasu love story
by boutthavonglove
Summary: What would happen if you found out the love of your life left you because of one huge stupid fight? Then found out she's with someone else? Well Uchiha Sasuke is willing to do anything to get her back, because their story is like a fiction Fiction-B2st
1. the beginning

_~Fiction~_

**_SaiSakuSasu love story_**

Running as fast as he could, Sasuke dashes through crowd of Konoha. He didn't care what was around him. He didn't care that people was staring at him as he past by them. The only thing he could think of was _her_. He wanted to keep running. He wanted to disappear. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He doesn't know what to do except one thing.

_Run… Run far away. _

Sasuke was starting to run short on breath, his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. He began to slow his pace up to a complete stop. Exhausted, he keeled over. The only thing supporting him was both his hands on his knees, as he tried to catch his breath.

_Sasuke-Kun…_

A familiar voice struck him and lifted him up from his ruthless running. His eyes widen as he heard that soft voice that haunted him for the past five years. He slowly looked up and saw a still figure standing in front of him. The woman was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress and her light pink hair was down to her waist. Her pale smooth skin glimmered as the sunlight that peeked through the trees shined upon her where she stood. Her emerald eyes glistened beautifully as she smiled. The way her soft lips curve to form that sweet smile that made his heart skip a beat.

_Sasuke-Kun…_

She called out again. She stuck her right hand out for him. She tilted her head a little to the left as she kept that quirky smile of hers. Sasuke straightened up, gawking at what he saw right in front of him. He took one step forward to her as he extended his hand for her hand.

"Sak…ura…", He muttered underneath his breath. He tried to grab the hand. He flinched in disbelief as his hand phased through hers. Sakura only giggled and turned her attention away from him. The gentle forest breeze slowly ruffled their hair as Sasuke stood inside a thin barrier of shade, the only thing keeping him from attempting to stand beside her in the sun. Sakura's pink hair flutters playfully in the wind as her white dress shifted alongside her body's still nature. She continued a little laugh that echoed in his ears. He stood there frozen in the cool shade. He wanted to run after her. He wanted to embrace her. He wanted to feel that warmth called love, the love that was open to him before he even cared. He missed her. He _needed _her.

_I love you Sasuke-Kun _

He closed his eyes tightly holding his tears back. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the cherry blossoms danced around him. Tears rolled down his face. He clutched his knuckles tight until it turned white. His hands were shaking. No, His _body _was shaking. He lost the chance to know what love was again. If it wasn't for that stupid pride of his, that whole stupid fight, she would still be beside him in his arms, lying somewhere in the fields, as she talked about her day.

"Sakura…!" He uttered with a bittersweet tone. He looked up at the sky as the sun moved in on him and the petals continued their slow decent around him. He opened the palm of his right hand to welcome the cherry blossoms into his grasp. He closed his hands as if he never wanted to let go of those petals, those sweet sakura.

"I'm sorry…", He whispered once more as he closed his eyes to the illusions of a girl who once loved him...

(A/n)

So...what do you think? This story is written from the idea of the song called fiction by beast.

If your confused on what happened to Sasuke and Sakura, The next couple of chapter will put the puzzle together. so bare with me. This is just the introduction of how Sasuke felt. This is mostly about Sasuke and His P.O.V. So we're going to be stalking Sasuke (:

Since i read a lot of stories, it's mostly about how Sakura felt. SOO. I want to show..Sasuke (: Muaha.

PLEASE REPLY! D: I need input to make things good!


	2. Chapter 1

_~Fiction~_

_**SaiSakuSasu love story: Chapter 1**_

_He watched as his cherry blossom runs towards the cherry tree. He smiled gently at his childish but yet beautiful girlfriend as she kept running towards the tree. His hand was in his pockets as he fallowed behind her. She turned around, showing that angel face that makes him want to run to her and kiss that soft lips. _

"_Ne, Sasuke-Kun! Aren't they pretty flowers?" She asked. She intertwined her hands together, behind her back. She was wearing a sunflower dress as her hair was half up and half down. Her emerald eyes glazed into his onyx eyes. She was only 5'3 and weight 100 pounds. She was the most beautiful women he ever laid eyes on to him. He bends down and kisses her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Both her hands were on his chest as she gladly accepted his kiss. He wanted to stay like that forever. _

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

Sasuke flutter his eyes opened from the loud noise that echo in the room. He sighed as he slowly sat up from his bed.

_It was only just a dream… _He thought. He pressed the snooze button as he got up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had bangs under his eyes. He's been restless since the day she left. He shook his head, trying to not think about her. He grabbed his toothbrushes and brushed his teeth and stripped out of his pajama and went in the shower. He stood in the shower as he left the warm drops hit his body.

_Sakura… He closed his eyes as he imagines her._

Sasuke walked down the stair wearing his usual business suit. He walked towards the kitchen to make himself black coffee. Sasuke looked outside, having the perfect view of Konoha. His eyes went towards the Cheery Blossom tree that was peacefully standing in front of his yard. Sasuke ran his fingers through his midnight raven hair as he turned around and grabbed his cup of coffee and left to work.

* * *

Sasuke walked in the Uchiha Cooperation building, being greeted by many workers.

"Oi, Teme! Ohiyo!" A familiar voice called out. Sasuke didn't bother stopping and to see who it was. He knows clearly who was calling him with that loud energetic voice of his. A man with orange hair, sky blue eyes and perfect tan skin ran towards Sasuke side greeting him with an arm around his shoulder.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Naruto gave him a grinned.

"Aye grumpy pants! The guys are going out tonight. You should come." Naruto said happily.

"No." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto chuckled.

"I'm not asking you Teme, I'm _forcing_ you." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at his friend.

"And what makes you think I'll accept?" Sasuke asked.

"Because… first off Teme, You know I don't 'No' for an answer, Second, You know I know where you live, and also I have your spare key after all. So I can just _drag_ you out. Third, because you haven't been out with the guys for a long time! You need to come out…" Naruto paused. Sasuke walked towards his desk and sat down. Naruto closed the door and looked at Sasuke serious.

"Sasuke..." Naruto continued as he sat down on the chair across from him. "I know you miss Sakura-Chan. But you can't keep doing this to yourself." Sasuke flinched at the name that came out of his best friend's mouth.

"She has nothing to do with the choices I make" Sasuke lied.

"Teme, I've been friends with you since we were in diapers! Don't give me that bull. Every since 7th grade, you've been _in love_ with Sakura-Chan. Shoo; you even_ hated_ me for _liking_ her. She was the _first_ girl _you_ ever loved, the _first_ girlfriend you ever had, even though you know that there's _many_ girls out there that you can be with, you choose _her_. So don't give your best friend who's almost like your _brother_ that kind of bull. I may be a moron, but I know my best friends well." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know Naruto..." Sasuke ran his finger through his hair. He knows Naruto was right. He can't even fooled a moron or himself that he misses her. That she's the caused for him to don't want to go out to places or meet someone new. He loves her a lot and his own best friend can see it. He bet even a stranger can see that he's love struck by Sakura. Naruto eyes soften. He walked up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed it tight.

"I know Sasuke. I know." Naruto said softly. He let go and walked towards the door. He opened the door and glance at his best friend/boss one last time.

"I'll pick you up at 8pm." Naruto said as he walked out. Sasuke nodded and went back to work.

* * *

Sasuke opened his front door as he sigh long and loud. Today was busy as usual. He went upstair and took off his coat. Sasuke closed his eyes slowly enjoying the darkness of the room.

_"Sasuke-Kun? Is that you?" A female voice called out as Sasuke walked into their bedroom. He smirk knowing who's voice that was. A pink hair women came out of the bathroom with her hair up. Sasuke walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Sakura smiled as she looked up at Sasuke._

_"Ne, Sasuke-Kun how was work?" Sakura asked as they walked to their bed. Sasuke laid on the bed as Sakura laid her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he groomed his fingers through her silky pink hair. _

_"Hn, The usual. Father and Itachi still gone on a business trip, They will be back in a week." Sasuke replied. He heard his girlfriend giggled as she sat up. She put her forehead ontop of his and glazed into his onyx eyes. He smirk at her as he pulled her softly forward to close the gap between them._

Sasuke glazed at the bed he and Sakura used to sleep in. Now, It's just him who lays in that bed. Sasuke jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Naruto standing behind him.

"Sasuke..It's time to go.." Naruto said quietly. He knew what Sasuke was thinking about. Naruto couldn't help but to feel a little pity for him. But knowing Sasuke, He knows that he doesn't deserve Sakura..not until he learns his lesson. Naruto sighed as he saw Sasuke nodded and walked out of his room. Naruto fallowed. As they walked out of the house, Sasuke turned around and locked his front door and went towards Naruto's yellow car. He opened the passenger door and sat down. Naruto reverse the car and started driving away Sasuke's house. It was a quiet ride to the bar except the noise of the music filling the car quietly. Naruto glance at Sasuke who was looking out the window. His eyes was filled with sadness. Naruto sighed.

_"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura pouted. Sasuke glanced at his pink hair girlfriende. He couldn't help but to smirk as she crossed her arms and became to put the pouting face like a child. He always thought it was cute when she does it."Where are we going Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked._

_"Surprise." Sasuke replied. Sakura started to pout even more as she sat back to her seat. Sasuke chuckled and put his right palm on her cheek. "Sakura, We're almost there." _

_Sakura couldn't help but to smiled. She put her hand on top of his. "Okay Sasuke-Kun." She said softly._

Sasuke closed his eyes. Everytime Sasuke takes Sakura out without telling her, she would start doing that innocent pout that makes him smiled inside. He loves it when she whines and act like a child. No matter how annoying it was, He loves it deep inside.

"Hey...Y'know Sasuke..." Naruto started to speak. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and looked at his blonde best friend. "Kiba and I made a bet that you wouldn't come out. Man, That guy gunna lose some money big time" Naruto chuckled.

"Hn..." Sasuke replied. Naruto sighed once more. At least he tried to lighten the mood.

"Remember when..we all had a drinking contest..? Man, all the girls was pissed off at us for coming home late.." Sasuke said quietly. He smirk a little remember Sakura's face. It was bright as a tomato. She had both her hand on her hips as she frown at him. She was beyond pissed off when Sasuke ran to the bathroom and started puking. She warned Sasuke to never drink too much, but he always does.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah...Man, Hinata and Tenten was super mad days after Neji and I started wrestling and broked the most esxpensive and rare vest." Naruto and Sasuke chuckled at the memory. Naruto shook his head slowly remember that Hinata for the first time exploded at him for being too drunk as for Tenten screamed at Neji.

* * *

They arrived at the Bar where they were meeting up with the rest of the gang. As Sasuke and Naruto got out of the car, they heard someone calling their name. Naruto and Sasuke turned their head and saw a man with brown hair,tan skin,golden eyes wearing a nice brown dress shirt and black pants with converse that looks new. He was standing in front of two men. One of them had long black hair, pearl eyes,peach skin and was white dress shirt and dark brown pants with black van shoes and the other one had dirty long brown hair that was tied back,making the long hair spike on the back, he had pale tan skin, and brown eyes. He was wearing a nice brown shirt that snuggled around his abs as he wore dark brown shorts and white low top converse. He had his hand tucked in his pocket as he lean back. All the girls gawk the crew.

"Hey guys!" Naruto wave happily. Sasuke rolled his eyes as they made it to them. Neji glared at the girls.

"This feels like high school all over again..." Shikamaru mummbled as he looked over at the girls. Neji nodded slowly in agreement.

"Man! let's hit the bar guys!" Kiba yelled. They shrugged and fallowed Kiba into the bar. It wasn't hard for them to find a table since Naruto owns the bar, making him have full VIP membership anytime he wants. The waitress came for their order.

"Just give us the usual." Naruto said. The waitress nodded.

* * *

three hours past as they kept drinking their beer. Kiba was telling stories about how he met a girl. Like usual, he got laid. Sasuke lean back on the couch ignoring everyone. A group of girls was around the corner was giggling and giving them flirty looks. Kiba started flirted back as the others ignored, knowing to not take the risk of dealing with their wives. Sasuke in the other hand just completely ignored them. The girls came up to them. One with red waist length hair, black glasses and pale skin gave Sasuke one of the biggest flirty look everyone ever seen. She was wearing a tight red mini(and i mean really mini) strapless dress that has two strings connecting the top and bottom skirt together, revealing her stomach. she wore black fishnet socks and knee length high heel boots. Sasuke scoff and felt like he needs to puke seeing such a girl who would even dare to come out in public dress like that. She sat next to Sasuke,making her skirt lifted up more revealing her black underwear. She put her hand on his theigh and took off her glasses blinking her eyes flirty.

"Ne, Sasuke-Kun, Don't you remember me?" She purred. Sasuke twitched. Yes, he remembers hear, and remembers that she was the biggest slut in the school. She slept with pretty much every guy in their school. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pushed it back rough making her jumped.

"Karin, Get away." Sasuke said coldly. He glared at her. Karin pouted and crossed her arms.

"Sasuke-Kun, You don't have to be so mean. I know your single after that _slut_ left-"

Sasuke got up and gave Karin the most deadliest glare in history. Karin eyes widen. She felt like he was the tiniest person in the bar.

"Don't you ever..._ever_ call Sakura a slut!" Sasuke yelled. A couple of people glance at the table. Sasuke clutched his knuckle, making it white.

"Sasu-"

"Shut..the..fuck up! Sakura was never a slut. She's not like you! If you ever dare to call her that _one _more time. You you will be dead before you can even apologized you fucken shady ass whore!" Sasuke shouted. Karin had tears in her eyes. She was shaking. Sasuke kept his glare.

"Leave.._now_." Sasuke command. Karin got up without a second thought and left right away. The girls was terrified and got up and left quickly. Sasuke sighed and sat back down. He ran his fingers through his hair. They were silent. hearing the chatter and music.

"Well...That was..intersting." Kiba said slowly.

"Hey..Lets just go." Shikamaru suggest. They nodded in agreement and got up.

Naruto waved goodbye to the guys as they walked to the oppsite side where their cars were. Naruto and Sasuke once again, had another silent car ride. Naruto glance at Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Naruto started.

"Don't Naruto...I don't even want to talk.." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto nodded. He tighten his grip on the wheel. He was ferious at how Karin would dare say that kind of stuff behind Sakura's back. Has she not realized that was his best friend's first love? The girl who was like a sister to him that she decided to talk rudly about? Naruto wanted to go up and just smack some sense out of her. Naruto made it to Sasuke's home. Without a word, Sasuke got out of the car and quickly walked to his front door. Naruto sighed and decided to not make anything worst. So he reverse his car and then drove off to his house.

* * *

Sasuke slamed his front door and walked upstair. He took off his shirt and laid on his bed. He turned his head and looked at the side where Sakura would be laying.

_Sakura jumped hearing the loud bang downstair. She held a book and was laying peacefully on her soft bed. She stared at the door and jumped when she saw the door flied opened, revealing a angry Uchiha. _

_"Sasuke..Kun.." Sakura closed her book and put it on the end table. She slowly sat up straighter and looked at her boyfriend as he sat next to her. He untie his tie. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. He glared at her. Ignoring the glare, Sakura gave him a worried look._

_"What's wrong Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked quietly but loud enough for him to hear._

_"Nothing.." Sasuke mummbled. Sakura squeezed her hand on his shoulder. Sasuke eyes soften as he looked at his girlfriend's emerald eyes. It was filled with worried and love. Sasuke sighed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closed to him. He sighed._

_"Sakura, I'm just having a bad day at work...Don't worry." Sasuke said. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and nodded. _

Sasuke opened his eyes. He wished she was with him. He needed her. He hates the feeling of being without her. He got up from his bed and grabbed his phone. He started pressing the number and put the cellphone on his ear. He waited until someone picked up.

"_hello this is the Uzumaki residence._"

"Hinata? This is Sasuke, Where's dobe?"

"_Sasuke-Kun! It's good to hear from you. Hold on, Naruto just got done eating ramen._" Sasuke waited until he heard someone yelling through the phone.

"_Hello? Teme? What's up?_" Naruto called out. Sasuke sighed.

"I can't do it Naruto, I _need_ her." Sasuke admit. It was quiet for a few minute.

"_I'm guessing you got a plan huh? So what is it? How are we going to get her back?_" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirk as he told Naruto the plan.


	3. Chapter 2

_~Fiction~_

_**SaiSakuSasi love story:Chapter 2**_

_Sasuke looked up at the sky. It was a clear day in Konoha. The sun was warming the place. He tucked his hands in the pocket of his white shorts as his loose blue t-shirt was dancing with the wind. _

_"Sasuke-Kun!" He turned around to the voice that called his name. He stared at the girl with pink hair running towards him. As she got closer to him, She put both her hand on her knee panting. She looked up at Sasuke with a big smiled. She was wearing a white skirt with pink tank top that snuggled around her flat curve mid area. _

_"Sorry I was late Sasuke-Kun!" She said as she looked up at the man standing in front of her._

_"Hn." Sakura gave him a curious looked. She tilted her head a little to the left as her left index finger was on her lips. He thought it was cute whenever she does this._

_"Ne, Sasuke-Kun, What was it that you wanted to ask me after school?" Sakura asked. Before they left to lunch to meet up with their friends, Sasuke went up to her and asked her to meet him at the Cherry Blossom park where they used to play at the playground. Sasuke looked at her. He was calmed in the outside but in the inside, He felt like his heart was racing around his chest._

_"Sakura..." Sasuke said slowly. He tried to get his word right. it didn't went well. So he went with plan B. _

_"Sasuke-Kun.." Sakura reached her hand to him. Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She jumped at his sudden reaction. He turned her hand making her palm face upward. His other hand lifted out of his pocket, revealing a black box. Sakura eyes widen. He put the box on her palm and walked away. Sakura stood there frozen. She looked down the box. Without a word, Sakura opened the box. Her eyes widen even more. Her skinny long finger grabbed on the silver object and pulled it up revealing a Uchiha and Haruno symbol put side by side as a pink diamond heart was dangling a little longer between the Uchiha and Haruno symbol. She looked at the writing on the box_

_"will you be my girlfriend?" Sakura blushed. She was stunned at what he was asking her. She was stunned at the gift._

_The next day, Sasuke was putting things back in his locker. He glared at the fan girls surrounding him. He saw a pink hair girl walking next to him. Remembering that his locker was next to her. in the inside he was trying to controlled his blushed and kept it cool. The girls saw how Sasuke was staring at her. They glared at Sakura. One of the girl decided to talk and tried to get his attention._

_"Sasuke-Kun! Your so handsome! How can a guy be as handsome as you?" She asked flirty._

_Sasuke roller his eyes as Sakura smiled at him. She pushed the girl and grabbed his collar. She pulled him forward and closed the gap between them. They heard gasped and screamed._

_Sakura pulled back and saw something that shocked many people. _

_Sasuke blushed and was bright as a tomato. Sakura smiled._

_"I accept Sasuke-Kun." She said. Sasuke eyes widen. For the first time. He smiled. Everyone stared in shocked seeing thee Uchiha smiled. Sakura gladly showed the fangirls the bracelet that Sasuke gave her. They couldn't believe their eyes. The bracelet looked too expensive for even they can't afford. They knew for sure, Sasuke, The most riches kid in the entire school can only afford it. Some of the fangirl started crying and ran away, except one girl. The red headed girl with black glasses was standing there stunned at the scene. Sasuke gladly grabbed Sakura's hang and interwinded their fingers and walked to next period for the first time,_

_As couples._

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He squinted his eyes as the run shined on it. He sighed and slowly got up while rubbing the right eye. He got up and did his usual morning getting ready. Instead of wearing his business suit, He wore a black t-shirt that hugged his body nicely, that snuggled perfectly around his abds and bicep. He put on a white jean and black converse. He went downstair and filled up his cup of coffee.

Sasuke decided to called in work and said he will be gone on a vacation for a while. Since Itachi and his father back from their business trip, meaning they can handle everything and get it under controlled. Sasuke grabbed his phone and dieled his best friend's number. He waited.

_Hello? Teme? _

**Yeah dobe.**

_Okay, I just got a call from Itachi, He said that I can have a day off as long as i'm with you. _

**Yeah, I told him about the plan.**

_okay we have a month to find her. Do you know exactly where she is Teme?_

Sasuke stayed quiet.

**no...**

_WHAT THE HELL TEME? WHAT KIND OF PLAN IS THIS? _

**Shut up dobe. I have a way to find her. I'll be there in 15 minutes.**

Sasuke heard Naruto sighed.

_yeah, I'll see you in 15 minutes._

Sasuke nodded blowly and hung up. He finished the last bit of his coffee and put it in the dishwasher and pressed start. He grabbed his tiny suitcase containing a few clothes that last for a month and went to his saving. He typed the passcode revealing load of cash in there. He grabbed two stack(containing 20,000 dollars) and his wallet, Just in case he will use his credit card. He put half the money in his wallet and the rest hidden in the suitcase and walked out to the garage and went inside his BMW black car. He opened the garage door and reverse the car. He stopped and pressed the button that closed the garage door and then back up a little more and drove off to Naruto's house.

He dieled Naruto's number again and waited until Naruto picked up.

**I'm here dobe. Hurry up.**

_Alright alright. Just wait for Hinata._

Sasuke sighed. The only way he convince Naruto with the plan is if he brought Hinata along. Naruto complained how he never leave on a trip or a vacation without her. After arguing for two hours, Sasuke gave in and decided to take Hinata long. She can even be useful and help talking it out with Sakura. He snapped out of his thought as he heard his car door shut twice. He looked aside form him and saw Naruto sitting on the passenger seat and Hinata sitting on the back.

"So what's your plan Teme?" Naruto asked. As he gave his wife the key to their house.

"The plan is, Go to Ino's shop and asked her. After all, Ino is the only one who still talks to Sakura." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke-Kun..." Hinata paused. Sasuke glance at Hinata. "Ino doesn't like you...remember?" Hinata stated. Sasuke sighed. He forgot after the break up with Sakura, Ino been giving him threats and that if she ever see Sasuke's face, she will give it a nice old beat down.

"Well we will tried." Sasuke said. Hinata nodded.

After driving for 30 minutes, they finally made it to the shop. Sasuke turned the engine off and place the key in his pocket. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata got out of the car and went inside the shop.

_BING!_

"Hi! Welcome to-" the women with long blond hair turned around. Her sky blue eyes widen as she saw the three figure.

"Sasuke? Naruto? Hinata? What are you guys doing here?" Ino asked. She glared at Sasuke as she place her hands on her hip.

"We need your help Ino." Naruto said. Ino stared at Naruto for a minute. She nodded and wave her hand indecating them to fallow her to the back.

"Minna, Watch the shop for me." Ino said to the girl who was standing in front of the register.

"H-Hai." She said. She blushed when she saw Sasuke. Ino rolled her eyes. She got so used to girls going that everytime Sasuke used to come and picked up Sakura. As they went to the back, Ino made tea for them. Ino had the back install a kitchen since her friends would come here almost everyday to hang out when their boyfriend or husband is at work. Sasuke, Naruto sat across from Hinata and Ino.

"So...What is it that you needed my help?" Ino asked. Naruto nugged Sasuke. He glared at Naruto and sighed.

"Ino...we know you still talk to..." Sasuke paused. His eyes soften.

"Sakura..." Ino finished quietly. Sasuke nodded.

"So, what makes you think I would give you her number? or where she lives now?" Ino asked. she crossed her arms. "And don't say because your best friend with Shikamaru. That bull doesn't work on me even if he is my lazy ass fiance." Ino added. Sasuke got up.

"Forget it then.." He said coldly. He walked toward the door but was stopped by Naruto.

"That's it? you, Uchiha Sasuke going to give up on Sakura...Just like that? Why is it so damn hard to let out your feelings?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke flinched. He turned around and glared at his friend.

"Because that's not what Uchiha does Naruto! That's what you dont fucken understand!" Sasuke spat coldly. Naruto scoff.

"Why the fuck can't you just let go of that damn pride of yours?" Naruto asked. He glared at his best friend. Sasuke knuckled tighten as it turned white.

"Because i'm a Uchiha.." Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah and looked what that pride got you." Naruto said. Sasuke lost his patient and grabed Naruto by the collar.

"Na-Naruto!" Hinata called. Ino grabbed her shoulder to stop her. Ino shook her head telling her to don't interfered. Hinata nodded, trusting Ino's action.

"Why the fuck do you have to remind me about this Naruto? Is it that hard for you to understand that I was born and raise like this? What the hell do you want me to admit? what the fuck do you want from me Naruto?" Sasuke shouted. Naruto didn't said anything, letting Sasuke continued.

"Do you want me to say it? Do you want me to tell the damn world? That I fucken love Sakura? That I can't be without her? That I need her? That i've been thinking of her nonstop? That I had dreams of her every fucken day? and that everywhere that I go, I see her or hear that damn voice in my head echo? Is that what you want me to say Naruto? Is that it? well I fucken love Sakura and I _need _her." Sasuke finished.

He let go of Naruto and sighed. He looked at the two girls sitting quietly. Ino eyes widen along with Hinata. For the first time, They ever heard that Uchiha Sasuke, _thee_ Uchiha Sasuke admitted his feelings. It was their first time hearing him say the word 'love'. Ino smiled gently and got up. She place both her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Her eyes was watering.

"Sasuke...As much as I love you as my brother, I have no right to be between nor be in your business." She glanced at Naruto and Hinata then looked at Sasuke who's eyes was soften. "But I have to tell you something.." Ino said. Her eyes sadden as she looked into the man with onyx eyes. "please sit Sasuke.." Ino asked quietly. Sasuke nodded and sat next to Naruto.

Ino sat next to Sasuke and grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"Sasuke...Sakura...I know she still loves you very much...but..There's something you need to know." Ino said softly. Sasuke looked at her. His heart felt like it was skipping beats. Ino looked down at the table before she continued.

"She started dating someone last month..." Ino said quietly. She glanced up at the man in front of her. His eyes widen in shocked. His mouth was opened. He was speechless.

His cherry blossom...has found someone who replaced _him_.


	4. Chapter 3

_~Fiction~_

_**SaiSakuSasu love story:Chapter 3**_

The car ride was silent. Nobody dare to speak. Naruto was sleeping as Hinata was reading a book. Sasuke kept staring forward remember what Ino said.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke knuckled was white as he kept it into a ball. He stared at the table heavy. He felt like he couldn't breath. Ino glanced at Naruto and Hinata. They nodded in approval. Ino sighed and got up. She walked towards her desk and took out a stack of evenlope wrapped in a rubberband. Ino grabbed a stickynote and place it on top of the evenlope and wrote down the location that Sakura would be. Then she walked towards Sasuke and sat beside him. She gently took Sasuke's hand._

_"Sasuke, give me your palm.." Ino said. Sasuke hesitated but did what she said. Ino place the evenlope on Sasuke's palm. "This is everything Sakura wrote. She told me to tell you to read it when the time is right. Sasuke.. Even though she's with someone else...I know she still loves you." Ino shook her head slowly. Sasuke glanced at her and knew she was hidding a little detail. Ino saw it in Sasuke eyes and smiled._

_"Don't worry about it. You will find out soon. But right now, Go get her back Sasuke!" Ino said happily. Sasuke stared at her. Then his eyes soften. He nodded and got up along with Naruto and and Sasuke walked to the car as Hinata gave Ino a hug goodbye. Ino mummbled something only her and Hinata could heard. Hinata nodded and walked towards the boys._

_They went in the carn and drove off to their desination._

_**Flashedback ends**_

Sasuke ran his fingers through his raven hair as he tried to clear his mind. They been driving for almost three hours and only have two hours left until they made it to Suna City. Hinata glanced up from her book noticing the Uchiha was deep in his thought. She closed her book and started to speak up. But not loud enough for her to wake up Naruto

"Sasuke-Kun..." Hinata started. Sasuke glanced back at Hinata with the corner of his eyes.

"Ino told me something...I think it's the right time for you to know." Hinata said quietly. Sasuke nodded. Hinata continued.

"The day you and Sakura-Chan broked up, Ino told me Sakura-Chan was there at her apartment. While Shikamaru-Kun was gone on a business trip, Sakura-Chan stayed there. Sakura-Chan loves you very much. She never meant to leave you. After making a hard choice of living here in Konoha or leave the city, Sakura finally decided to leave to Suna..." Sasuke felt his heart skipped beats. He tighten his grip on the wheel but kept silent. "You see Sasuke-Kun...Sakura-Chan had a friend in Suna...Her name was Ami. Ami was the one who convince her to started dating..Sakura-Chan didn't want to. But after getting chase and pressure for the past three months, She gave in and accepted it.." Hinata said. Sasuke eyes darken. Hinata sighed.

"Sakura-Chan loves you a lot Sasuke-Kun...If you can show her that _you_ love her. Then you might have a second chance with her. I have faith in you Sasuke-Kun. Don't ruined it, and don't let that pride get in the way with your love life no matter what. This is the last chance you might have to get Sakura-Chan back." Sasuke nodded slowly. Hinata smiled gently and opened her book. She felt proud for finally getting to speak up to Sasuke. Even though she's scare of him like everyone else, She knows Sasuke needs to hear what she have to say in order to win Sakura's heart again.

after driving for five hours, They finally made it to Suna City. Sasuke drove on the familiar road to the house they knew very well. Sasuke parked his car on the driveway and took his key off the engine. Naruto stretch his arms and yawned loudly. Naruto smiled as he saw the vast mansion in front of him. Naruto and Hinata got out of the car and started to unpack their luggage in the car. Sasuke and Naruto grabbed the heaviest bags and leave the luggage that can roll on the ground for Hinata, Making it easier for her to carry her make up bag at the same time.

The door swung opened, revealing a man wearing a black suit from head to toe. He had white long spiky hair and grey eyes. He bowed to them.

"Hello Master Uchiha, Uzumaki and Lady Uzumaki." He said. They smiled at him except Sasuke who kept his stoic face. His hand was tugged nicely in his pocket. They walked in the house as the servants took their bag up to their room. A women in blond hair that was tied with two on top and two on the bottom with her hair spiking up( due to shortness of her hair.) She was wearing a dress shirt that left two buttons unbutton, and a pencil grey skirt that shows her perfect curve along with high straped black heels. She was holding a fan in her hand as she gently wave it on her face. She smiled at them.

"Sasuke,Naruto, Hinata. It's good to see you guys." She said.

"Temari-Chan! It's been awhile since I seen you, How you been?" Hinata asked happily as she went up to the women and gave her a hug. Temari and Hinata started to chat away, as they walked towards the kitchen. A man with black hair, midnight red eyes, wearing a black dress pants and white dress shirt that tucked nicely under his pants with black shoes. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. His skin was a soft tan.

"Ahh, Uchiha, Uzumaki. It's nice seeing you again." The man said as he shooked hands with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Tomo, How are you?" Naruto asked. He smiled at him.

"I'm okay. Anyway, Gaara is expecting you guys here. Come." Tomo said. He turned his heel and started walking. Sasuke and Naruto fallowed. They went in the elevator. Tomo pressed the number 4 and waited until they get to the level they needed to go.

_ding_

The elevator slide opened. Tomo, Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the elevator. Tomo counted the numbers of door in his head. When they finally reach for the large door at the end of the hallway, Tomo knocked on the large door and waited until he heard someone said 'come in'. Tomo smiled and opened the vast door. The three men walked in the room revealing a fine and traditional room, it was a curve room. The wall was 10 feet tall, filled with books. There was windows place on each side of the wall that covered the whole wall. A brown designed curtain was covering the window but was tied so the sun can shine the room leaving four extra length of fabric laying on the ground. On the center of the office was a large window that's about 4 feet wide and 10 feet all. (Yes it was a very large room.) There was a desk in front of the window filled with papers and folders. A man with red hair, pale skin, black midnight eyes and a tattoo on his left forhead that said "LOVE" In japanese was sitting on his chair. He stopped writting and put his pencil down, looking up seeing three mens standing in front of him. His lips curve into a smiled. He stood up and walked towards them.

"Sasuke, Naruto. It's good to see you again." He said as he shooked their hand.

"Gaara! How's the company?" Naruto asked. Gaara chuckled at Naruto. He looked at Sasuke.

"It wouldn't done so great if it wasn't the help of the Uchiha company."

"Hn." Sasuke said. He nodded at Gaara. Naruto and Sasuke went and sat down on the chairs that was across form Gaara's desk. Gaara leaned back on his desk and crossed his arms. Tomo sat on the couch and put one leg on top of his other and grabbed a new paper and started reading.

Gaara looked at them serious.

"So I heard about your plan. Exactly _how _are you going to win Sakura's heart back?" Gaara asked as he raised an eye brown at the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed. Naruto scratch the back of his head.

"You see, We actually thought about..." Naruto explained to Gaara the plan(Sorry you guys,you have to wait and see what the boys are planning to do :D). After explaining everything to Tomo and Gaara. Gaara sighed. He walked around his desk and opened up his cabinet and took out a folder. He handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke opened the folder revealing a man with black hair, midnight eyes and pale skin. Naruto glance at him.

"Whoa! He looks almost like Teme!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke smacked Naruto behind his head.

"Dobe, I'm _right here_. Why the hell do you have to yell?" Sasuke spat coldly. Naruto gave out a nervous laughed.

"Sorry Teme.." He mummbled. Sasuke scan the information as Gaara explained.

"As you can see, His name is Gunai Sai. He's 27 years old and runs the coorperation called the Kaabouso. It sells many art works and clothing designed. One of the highest and top best selling clothing." Gaara said. Sasuke past the information to Naruto as he scanned it. Naruto eyes widen.

PRESIDENT OF KAABOUSO COORPERATION: GUNAI SAI

VICE-PRESIDENT OF KAABOUSO COORPERATION: BAAKU AMI

"Yes, Ami is Sakura's friend here in Suna. The one who convince her to date Sai. To be honest, I don't like getting involved into my friend's business...but there's something about this guy that I can't trust. " Tomo added. Gaara nodded in agreement with Tomo, Feeling the same way.

" Then lets hope this plan actually works. " Naruto concluded.

_(A/n)_

_Ahh, sorry if its short. Next one, I'll make it longerr. Well i'll try k? Hope you like this! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENT!_


	5. Chapter 4

_~Fiction~_

_**SaiSakuSasu love story: Chapter 4**  
_

"Hello sir, Ms. Haruno is waiting for you in her office." The women sitting in front of the large counter said. She gave the man a sweet smile as she looked down at the paper and continue her work. The man nodded and walked to the elevator. He walked in and pressed 5. He straighten his tie as the door opened, revealing level 5. He walked passed 20 doors. As he saw the door that he was looking for. He smirk. He straighten his grey coat as he knocked on the door gently. He heard a soft cheerful voice through the door.

"Come in!" The voice called. He opened the door, revealing a waist length pink hair, pale skin with emerald eyes in front of him. She smiled sweetly as she walked up to the man and hugged him tight.

"Sai-Kun! shouldn't you be at work?" She asked as she looked at Sai. Sai smiled at her.

"Well, I can't help it. I want to see my girlfriend. Is that wrong?" Sai asked as he ark an eyebrown. Sakura jumped a little when she heard him said the world 'girlfriend'. Sakura hasn't gotten used to the fact that she got out of a five year relationship with Sasuke and is now dating Sai just a few months ago. She doesn't deny that she still loves Sasuke. I mean, they been together for _five _years. what do you expect from her? It's not that she meant to have people think she _replaced_ sasuke. Because really, she didn't. Somehow her friend, Ami convince her to go on a date with Sai.

"Well, are you free for the next hour?" Sai asked. Sakura looked at him and bit her bottom lips. Yes she was free but she doesn't want to spend time with him. If she lied, She would feel bad. But if she said yes, Then she would want to shoot herself. She sighed.

'_damn...why am I always nice..I need to learn how to say no...' _Sakura thought. She sighed once more and nodded. Sai lips curve into a smile.

"Good. Lets go out for brakfast before I have to go to work then." Sai said. Without a word, Sai grabbed her hand and walked towards the elevator. Many things was running through Sakura's mind. But there's only one person that kept breaking in her mind.

_Uchiha Sasuke.  
_

* * *

_Sasuke was in his office. He was surrounded with piles of paper work. After his brother, Itachi got into an accident and broked both his wrist playing football, as Sasuke's father was on a international business trip, Leaving it all up to Sasuke to continue the work for his family's company. It's been two weeks already. Those two weeks been going by slow.  
_

_Sasuke sighed in frustration as he ran his fingers through his silky raven hair. He heard a knocked from his office door.  
_

_"Come in." His deep smooth voice called out. He didn't even glanced up to see his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura walked in with a plate of food and water bottle for him. Sakura sighed and looked at her boyfriend with worried eyes.  
_

_"Sasuke-Kun...You need to take a break and eat." She said. Her angel voice made the hair on the back of his neck stood up, yet, he still kept that stoic looked on his face.  
_

_"No." Sasuke flattly replied. He kept doing his work.  
_

_"Sasuke..."  
_

_Sasuke gave Sakura a death glare.  
_

_"Saukura! Can't you see i'm busy? I have paper works to do! I don't have time to take a break like you." Sasuke spat coldly. He didn't mean to. But with all the paper works, Including his own. He doesn't had any time to spend with Sakura, His friends or even to take a one minute break to eat or relax.  
_

_"Sasuke, I'm just saying, You should at least take a break and eat! You haven't ate for 3 days. That's not healthy!" Sakura stated loudly. Sasuke broked his pen in irritation. He stood up from his seat and slamed both his hand on the desk, Making Sakura jumped.  
_

_"I don't fucken care Sakura..Stop being so damn annoying! LEAVE." Sasuke spat coldly.  
_

_Sakura stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. The couple felt the air in the room getting thicker and thicker. Sakura tried to shallow the huge lump that was stuck in her throut.  
_

_"If...If you want it that way Sasuke..." Sakura said quietly. She tried to hold on her tears but she lost as the tears rolled down her cheek all, dripping down from her chin to the hardwood floor of the office. "Fine. I'll leave! I'll leave forever if that's what you want me to do Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke's eyes widen in shocked. He opened his mouth to say something. But it wouldn't come out. He wanted to apologized but it felt like someone smacked something on his mouth covering it so he couldn't speak. Sakura lifted up her left hand showing a diamond ring on the finger that's between the middle and pinky finger. Sasuke bought her a promise ring two years ago on Sakura's birthday. it as a large Diamond on the center as two small pink diamond was place on the left and right side of the large diamond. Slowly, Sakura took off the ring, and slammed it on Sasuke's desk. Sasuke eyes felt like it was going to shot out as it got wider. His heart felt like it stopped. He was speechless. He was confused. He was...upset.  
_

_Sakura **never **took out the ring since she gotten it. Now, it's right there, in front of him. On his desk. Sakura turned her heel quickly and ran out crying. Sasuke wanted to run after her, To stop her from leaving his life completely. But he didn't. Instead, He sat back down on his chair and stared at the ring sitting in front of him. For the first time out of his whole life, Tears ran down his face.  
_

_"Oh Kami-Sama...What did I done...?" Sasuke mummbled. He put his hand on his face as he let out a quiet sob.  
_

_She's gone..  
_

__"Sakura!" Sauke screamed as he sat up quickly on his bed, Panting. His heart was racing. He clunched tightly on his chest as if he felt like he got a heartattack. He felt the sweat dropping from his face. He hate's these dreams. He hate sleeping without her. Why can't she see that he needs her? Why can't he let go of that damn pride of his? Why did he even start the fight in the first place?

Frustrated he grabbed the lamp and threw it across the room. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run up to her and kiss her soft cherry lips once more time. He wanted to hold her tightly in his arms as they lay in bed together. He's never going to give up until he gets her back. That's a promise.

* * *

Sakura sat across from Sai. As always, She was impressed with Sai choice of taking her. It was one of the most expensive and high class resturant in the city. Sakura looked at the menu trying to find something that sounds good for breakfast. She ignoring the stare that she was given by Sai. Sai put his right arm on the table as he layed his head on his hand. Sakura knew Sai was staring at her. When was there _ever_ a moment he's not? She always felt uncomforable when he does that but it still doesn't stop him from looking, even when she asked him to stop.

The waitress came to their table.

"Hi. I'm June, I'll be your waiter for this fine morning." June said happily. Sakura nodded as Sai kept staring at her. Sakura sighed as she put her menu down.

"I would like to have your special meal." Sakura said. The waitress wrote it down and looked at Sai.

"Sir what would you like?" She said flirty. Sai ignored her flirt and kept his eyes on Sakura.

"I'll order the same as my _girlfriend_." Sai said. The waitress eyes widen a little. She nodded slowly in disappointment and wrote it down as she walked away. Sakura smiled gently. Remembering the time when Sasuke would give them death glare or coldly told them he's taken. Most time, He would sit next to her and wrapped his arms around her to show everyone that they're taken. To show the world that they're in love. Sakura missed those moments. Even if the famous Uchiha never used the world 'love' or say the three words that would make everyone shocked. She knows Sasuke's action speaks louder then his words.

Sai smiled at her. In his head, He thought she was happy that he said that to the waitress. He sighed.

'_Who am I fooling...? even if she is with me..She's still in love with that Uchiha kid.'_ Sai thought. He looked out the window, showing the beautiful view of Suna city. He wanted to show Sakura that he's willing to be the best boyfriend she will ever had. Even more better then Sasuke himself. He wanted her to be happy. And by that, He wanted her to be happy with him. But instead, Her heart belongs to Sasuke, and he knows that too.

Sakura glanced up at Sai and tilted her head a little.

"Sai-Kun, Is everything alright?" Sakura asked. Sai snapped out of his thought and looked at his girlfriend. She was truly beautiful. The way her pink hair was flown down to her waist. How the sun makes her tan skin glow, as it also makes her emerald eyes sparkled. She was standing at a perfect height of 5'6, weighing not even more then 120 pounds. If she can rethink of her dream job, She could signed up to be a model instead of the world's best doctor. Sai smiled at her gently. He grabbed her hand and held it tight, making Sakura jumped at the sudden physical contacted between their hand.

"Yes, My love. I'm fine." Sai said. Sakura bit her lower lips.

"Okay Sai.."

* * *

Sasuke walked down the stair right after getting lecture from the 60 year old maid. Sasuke sighed and felt bad. He was the guest in the house and he broked something in their house. Luckily, They're close friends. Knowing Gaara or Temari, He would be kicked out and would had to spend money on a hotel. Which he doesn't mind. But he doesn't like how the hotel's bed are(That's how I feel with hotel beds. I don't know why. But I get my pay back by jumping on the bed and making a mess ^.^ I still do keke.) He walked in the kitchen, revealing a loud mouth blond headed man and two womens sitting across the table listening to his story.

"Uncle Sasuke, Are you hungry?" A little girl with dirty blond hair and black eyes asked. Sasuke looked down at the girl. She was wearing a sunflower dressed and white ballet shoes. She had her hair tied into two pony tails. Sasuke nodded slowly. The girl giggled and ran off yelling 'mommy! mommy!'. Sasuke fallowed behind her with both his hand tucked comfortably in his pocket.

"Mornign Teme! How did you sleep?" Naruto asked. Luckily, Sasuke request to have a room that's isolated from the others. He likes to keep things private. Gaara of course respect that because he too likes to keep things private. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Your loud as ever Dobe." Sasuke sat down next to his loud mouth friend as they ate their breakfast.

* * *

an hour or so past and they started to plot their plan. It took them 3 hours to figure everything out.

Sasuke laid back down on the couch and sighed. He never thought it would be this hard to find a girl. People thought he was going to died old and alone or worst...with a man. Or at least his friends thought he was gay, after nevering having a girlfriend during their teenage year. Finding out about their relationship, Everyone was shocked, But mostly happy. Leaving the guys taking their words back about Uchiha being gay, as the girls celebrate their accomplishment of getting Sakura a boyfriend. Sasuke shooked his head slowly. A smile played across his face thinking about it.

"Hey Sasuke, Don't worry. We will get Sakura-Chan back. And we will make sure that that Sai kid won't interfer." Naruto said happily. He patted Sasuke on the back. Sasuke looked at his best friend and nodded. He was glad that he wasn't alone in the world. He wouldn't admit it that he was happy to have Naruto with him throughout his whole life. But even if he didn't admit it, Naruto knows Sasuke was happy. Naruto will do anything to make his best friend. more like his brother happy. Naruto even cancelled his date with Hinata, finding out about the break up with Sakura. Naruto shooked his head slowly thinking back at that night..

**_Flashback:_**

_'Today's the day I will finally ask Hinata to be my future wife!' Naruto thought happily. He fixed his bow and nodded happily. He grabbed his key and walked out of his room, out of his house and towards the garage. He insert the key in the hole and started the engine and drove off. _

_After driving for 20 minutes, He finally made it to Hinata's house. He proudly walked towards the door and knocked on it. Two minutes later, The door opened, revealing a dark blue hair girl with pearl smiled happily as she tip toe a kiss on Naruto's lip. Naruto gladly accept and he bend down, saving Hinata's balanced. She was only 5'3, He couldn't helped but to chuckled at the thought of being taller then her. Because back in Middle school, She was taller then him. Now, he's standing at the height of 5'11, only one inches shorter then Sasuke. _

_"Are you ready to-" Naruto was inturrupted by his viberating phone. Naruto sighed and took out his phone. He looked at the phone annoyed._

_'TEME'  
_

_Naruto told Sasuke and Sakura to not bother him. Today was the day he will finally as Hinata a hand in marriage. They promised that they won't interfer. Well, Sakura did since Sasuke was busy drowning himself with work...wait...If Sasuke was busy drowning himself with work. Then why is he calling? Naruto eyes widen.  
_

_"Hold on Hinata.." Naruto said as he quickly walked away so he can answered the phone.  
_

_"Hello? Teme?" Naruto answered._

_No replied.  
_

_"Teme? You there?" Naruto replied again.  
_

_Once again. He didn't hear anything. Naruto sighed in frustration but jumped a few minutes later hearing someone choke on a sob.  
_

_"N...Naruto..." The voice choked.  
_

_"Sasuke...what's wrong?" Naruto panicked.  
_

_"Sa..Sakura...She's..."  
_

_"What happened to Sakura, Sasuke? Where is she?" Naruto yelled while panicking.  
_

_"She left...She's gone...Naruto I need you here..." Sasuke pleded. It was one of the most shocking thing Naruto ever heard from Sasuke. It's Uchiha Sasuke for crying out loud! He NEVER pled. He NEVER beg. He NEVER asked for help. He NEVER EVER cry!  
_

_Naruto hung up and ran to Hinata.  
_

_"I'm sorry Hinata. I have to cancel, Sasuke needs me." Naruto said. Hinata smiled gently and nodded. Naruto plant a kiss on her lips and quickly ran towards his car and drove off. Hinata knew it was Sasuke. Just a few minutes ago, Ino called and told her what happened and that Sakura was at her house. Hinata knew Sasuke needs his best friend just like how Sakura needed hers. She was going to call Naruto to cancel their date as well, in order to be there for Sakura. But Sakura pleded her to don't cancel the date.  
_

_Hinata walked towards the entrance tabled and grabbed her keys. She walked out the door and locked her front door. She walked to her car and turned on the engine and started driving to Ino's house. It was her turn to leave and comfort Sakura.  
_

* * *

_(A/N)  
_

_Well that's the story. It's the weekend and I have nothing to do since my baby cousin is taking a nap, I'll be working on the next chapter shortly. So there will be three-five more chapters to add tonight! So be happy.  
_

_and yes I do have a life. Just not for this weekend. Lol. But yeah, Be happy that you don't have to wait? Because i usually take a week to finish about...two chapters. But I have SO many plans for this chapter since the song "fiction" by beast as overtaken my mind. I've bene overload inspired. So thank them for the great idea from their AMAZING music! if you haven't heard it yet, You should. Then you will understand what i'm trying to write about in this story(: So please. Review! :D  
_


	6. Chapter 5

_~Fiction~_

_**SaiSakuSasu Love Story: Chapter 5**  
_

_****_For some reason, Sasuke felt like his heart was beating really fast. Sasuke did what he normally does, Ignored it.

Naruto was talking most of the car ride to the resturant that they're heading to for lunch. Naruto was driving as Sasuke was left thinking about the plan. He wanted to get everything done. He wanted everything to accomplished. He only had a month to accomplished his goal.\

"Hey Teme!" Naruto yelled, Making Sasuke snapped back to reality.

"What."

"Uh...We're here." Naruto said. He pointed at the resturant. Sasuke got out of the car. The resturant was large. It was known for the best food in Suna city, Also known for the most expensive food. But why should that matter? Sasuke and Naruto could afforted it. Sasuke fallowed Naruto in.

The waitress blushed when she saw the sight of Sasuke.

"Welcome , Mr. Uzumaki" She greeted with a bow. She lead them to a private VIP room where they will be having lunch that evening.  
Before Naruto sat down he walked towards the bathroom. Sasuke casually sat down as he looked at the menu waiting for his best friend.

* * *

Naruto was texting Hinata. She decided to stay with Temari, Leaving Naruto and Sasuke to spend time together and also she wanted to spend time with Temari's 5 year old daughter, Yumi. (it was the little girl that Sasuke bumped into. Sorry I forgot to mention that).

_Hey honey, _

_how's spending time with Temari and her daughter? We're at the resturant right now. Man! It's so nice! Temari mention it was new right? Well it's impressive.  
_

__Naruto walked in the bathroom and did his business. He heard a beep noises. He washed his hand and looked at his Iphone. He smiled.

**She's so cute! we're at the park at the moment. And really? maybe we can go out to eat dinner there before we leave. no rush, We have a month.**

****Naruto was going to replied until he bumped into someone.

"Oh i'm So-" Naruto eyes widen.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his watch.

'_damn what's taking dobe so long? Is his bladder THAT bad?_' Sasuke thought. The waiter came to his table three times. Sasuke decided to order for both him and Naruto, knowing what Naruto would like. Hinata lectured Sasuke to don't order Naruto any ramens. But when Sasuke looked at the Menu, There wasn't any ramen written on there so he got lucky. The waitress came back with food on the table.

After waiting for 30 minutes, Naruto finally appeared. But with wide eyes. He sat down speechless. Sasuke looked at him confused.

"What's up with you dobe?" Sasuke said. Naruto didn't said anything. He just sat there and ate his food quiet. He didn't complained nor said a word. Sasuke didn't want to question him anymore. He knows that whatever is in Naruto's head. He will spill sooner or later. Most likely _sooner_.

They ate in silent. Sasuke didn't like it one bit but he didn't said a word. They paid for their lunch and headed off back home.

* * *

It took them 20 minutes to get back to the house. Naruto and Sasuke walked in the front door, greeted by the butler. Naruto tried to put on a fake smile for everyone to see.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke." Tomo greeted as he walked downstair. He was wearing a white sweater. both his sleeve was roller up to his elbow, a black dress pants with black clean converse. his hair was spiked up showing his forehead.

"Good afternoon Master Tomo" The maids greet with a bow and giggled. Their face was shaded red due to their boss good looks. Temari was quite lucky to find such a man. Tomo gave them a smiled and nodded. Making thing giggled even more. Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

"Gaara wants to meet with you guys." Tomo said with a smile. Sasuke nodded. Naruto felt like a panic was coming out.

"Er, I want to go see if Hinata is in the room. I'll meet you guys in his office later" Naruto quickly said. He rushed himself towards the elevator before he even let Tomo or Sasuke say a word. He closed the elevator door and pressed the second floor. Naruto panted then sighed. The elevator door opened. He saw a women with dark blue hair and pearl eyes standing in front of him.

"Naru-"

Before Hinata could greet him, Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata and rushed them into their bedroom. He closed his door and locked the door and sat himself on the bed. He burried his face with his hand. Hinata looked at him worried. She slowly walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Naruto-Kun, What's wrong?" Hinata asked worried. She watched her husband breathing heavy.

"I...I..." Naruto wanted to spill it out to Hinata. He looked at her with sad eyes. He looked like he was about to cry.

* * *

Tomo looked at Sasuke confused. Sasuke shrugged.

"He's been acting weird since he came back from the restroom. So don't ask me." Sasuke mummbled as he walked towards the elevator. Tomo shrugged and fallowed Sasuke as they headed to Gaara's office.

* * *

"Honey, please tell me what's wrong." Hinata pleded. She was worried. Naruto never acted ilke this before. It's starting to make her panicked. Naruto looked into his wife's eyes.

"Hinata...I saw...Sakura-Chan..." Naruto said. Hinata gasped. Her eyes widen. Naruto looked down at the ground. He continued.

"The reason why I didn't texted you back, Is because right when I got your text, I was going to replied back...I didn't watch where I was going and I ended up bumping into someone. Well that _someone_ was Sakura. She was shocked to even see me in Suna. But she was happy to see me too. We talked for a little bit...And then all of a sudden, A man walked up to us. When he saw me, He gave me a death look and talked to Sakura _sweetly_. It made me wanted to barf all over him. Sakura told me _that_ man is name Sai, her _boyfriend_. He got the guts to wrapped his arms around Sakura and kiss her in front of me, He tried to be sexual with her in front of me. It was disgusting. So disgusting that I wanted to punch him _so_ bad..." Naruto's hand was tighten into a ball. His hand was shaking in frustration. He shook his head slowly then looked at his wife with his sky blue sad eyes. Hinata was too shock to say anything. They knew she have a boyfriend. But they didn't know her boyfriend would do something like that. They didn't even know Sakura would do anything PDA beside holding hands. Hinata shook her head slowly in disappointment.

"Hinata" Naruto called quietly. Hinata looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Whatever you do..._Don't_ tell Teme.."

* * *

(A/N) THE END YAY!

Jk. :D just the end of the chapter. WOOT WOOT.


End file.
